


Why I Hate You

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Short Chapters, Short Story, Understanding one another, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Schubert just doesn't get it - how does that annoying, loud-mouthed idiot Mozart get all the attention? His presence literally gives Franz a headache. And yet, he has captivated so many people - and most importantly, his Senpai.Franz struggles to better understand the enigma that is Mozart, and perhaps to better understand himself in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_It was as if he couldn't be any more annoying. Constantly driving everyone mad with his stupid jokes, the true embodiment of Satan on earth._ Franz narrowed his eyes intensely as he watched Mozart flail around the room, wheeling from one place to the next. Surely ruining everything he laid his sticky hands upon. His bright cackle sent shivers down his spine. _What the hell is he even laughing at?_ Franz rolled his eyes, _Fiend._   
  
  
It was almost like having a younger sibling, or worse yet - a spoiled child. One that simply didn't learn from his repeated mistakes! Then came the sounds of raised voices, shrill shouting and sure enough, Mozart's nasal whine. _Like nails on a chalk board._ He massaged his temples, sensing the impeding dull ache from living among the chaos. He was like this - _every. day._   
  
  
Deep in his own bitter self pity, he barely registered the heavy hand on his shoulder until it squeezed him firmly. "Franz?" The voice repeated, tinged with concern. The familiar rumble of his voice made Schubert stiffen suddenly, his eyes widening in shock. _Senpai!  
  
  
_ "I called your name twice - could you not hear me?" he questioned as he let his hand slip back to his side, taking the air from Franz's lungs with it.   
  
  
"I ...er, my apologies Beethoven-Senpai " He fumbled, cheeks beginning to burn deep red, "It's hard to hear anyone, let alone your own thoughts over all this....noise." he nodded towards a distant Mozart who had found a piece of rope from which to fasten a swing, haphazardly using the grand staircase as his anchor.   
  
  
Ludwig turned to follow Franz's scowl, noting Wolf's looming disaster. Frowning, he crossed his arms coolly. "Noise?" he paused thoughtfully, "There is nothing more terrifying than absolute quiet Franz" he mused with a hum. Ludwig turned back to the staircase raising his eyebrows as Mozart climbed to the top of the steps, preparing to leap off, his face etched with admiral determination.  
  
  
"Senpai - I..of course, it's just -" he flushed, feeling immediately embarrassed for having made such a thoughtless comment to his most respected Senpai. _Such a fool!_  
  
  
"I just don't understand how people can like him!" Franz suddenly blurted out, his knot of frustration having finally ruptured. It was time, time for him to demand the truth! Even though he knew the truth...perhaps he did not want to admit it to himself.

  
Perhaps he did not want others to admit it to him...it was painful enough to see them together.  
  
  
"Senpai - how" He swallow a bitter lump, "how can you like him?" his voice cracked ever so slightly, though Franz prayed it was registered as anger, rather than the sadness he truly felt. Beethoven-Senpai was perfect for Franz. He was quiet, introspective, thoughtful and wise. Not to mention he was tall, and his physique was...another matter. He was everything that brat Mozart was not. Franz just couldn't see it. Well, he could _see_ it, but perhaps he simply couldn't understand it.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" he grunted, furrowing his brow sternly.   
  
  
Ludwig seemed to grow much taller in that instant, made more apparent by Franz slinking back into the couch. How he wished it would just swallow him up. Or that he could crawl under it and hide. Those green eyes bore into him, it was as if he could see right through him.  
  
  
"I mean," he adjusted his wire frames nervously, "Does he not annoy you?"  
  
  
"At least...sometimes?" he added with a hopeful squeak.  
  
  
Beethoven eyed Franz carefully for a moment, drumming his fingers silently.

  
"No" came his short reply.  
  
  
Franz frowned helplessly. _Now you've done it._ He cursed himself internally. Ludwig smirked watching Franz torment himself silently, twisting his hands as he mulled whatever was in his mind. _He needs to see Wolf the way I see him in order to understand._ He knew Wolf would not be happy with a relative stranger invited in, but Ludwig felt that in this particular case, it was necessary. __  
  
  
 "Franz, I want you to see something." Ludwig's words made his heart flutter wildly. Franz was sure it was loud enough for Senpai to hear, causing a renewed blush on his already rosy cheeks.   
  
  
"Tonight, come join me outside."   
  
  
"Outside?" Franz stammered  
  
  
Beethoven nodded in confirmation.   
  
  
"Tonight."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

 

 

The dishes clanged noisily as Kanae cleared dinner from the table. Normally a helpful soul, Franz often helped with this task but tonight, his mind was elsewhere. The sound of chatter was muffled by his own thoughts as he replayed that afternoon's conversation in his head. _Tonight?_ Ludwig's words echoed in his thoughts. Franz was still confused by the invitation. What was it that Beethoven Senpai wanted him to see, and more importantly what did it have to do with that fiend Mozart?  
  
He passed his dishes silently to the girl who was negotiating a towering stack of porcelain. Under normal circumstances, he would offer to assist - but this evening he was far too distracted to even notice her plight. She grumbled and huffed, side stepping Liszt's flailing arms that accompanied another one of her boisterous conversations. This time, he felt little need to listen in.    
  
Instead, Franz caught the serious green eyes that were studying him wordlessly. A stern, unreadable expression that blinked coolly back at him. Franz tilted his head questioningly, to which Ludwig gave a subtle nod, as if to confirm the very question that he couldn't shake from his mind. _Yes Franz, meet me tonight_ he seemed to speak to silently.  
  
Franz swallowed thickly under the austere gaze, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He cleared his throat nervously and cast his eyes downward, drumming his fingers softly against the table linen.   
  
_"Excuse me"_ Ludwig said quietly to no one in particular as he pushed back from the table and stood. Before exiting the dining room he turned back over his shoulder and raised a curious eyebrow at the freckled face, "At the gazebo?" he offered secretively  
  
Franz nodded in acceptance as Ludwig turned to exit, leaving Schubert surrounded by the chaos that still remained at the table. _Chaos...._ Franz frowned, looking about the room. _Liszt, Cho-chan....Souske....Moz -wait a minute!_  
  
It was at this moment that he realized that Mozart had in fact already vanished.

_How did he leave without anyone noticing? Without me noticing?_ Franz sighed, annoyed with himself, having let Mozart slip out so easily, with no clue as to where he was going or why.   
  
He suspected it was connected to tonight's mysterious rendez-vous.  


 

 

 

 

  
Later that evening, Schubert sat peacefully on the window ledge in his room. The window was open just enough to allow the cool evening air to whisper in through the curtains. He loved these moments - the quiet part of the evening, nothing but the gentle rustle of the sheer fabric wafting in the breeze. He reveled in the solitude once everyone had finally retired to their rooms for the night. The perfect occasion to read, when one can finally hear their own thoughts. From this vantage point he could also spot the gazebo most clearly. He kept close watch from his perch, waiting for Senpai to make his appearance.    
  
He only half skimmed the words of the dog eared book, digesting little of the text. He often glanced out towards the yard, making it nearly impossible to focus on the chapter in front of him. He must have reread the same sentence a dozen times, distracted by the faintest rustle from outside the window. _Senpai?_ He'd look over his page to confirm, but alas the gazebo remained empty. That is until he heard the familiar rhythmic crunching of foliage under foot.

_  
Someone is outside!_ He leaned over the sill, hearing a soft tuneful hum. It was unlike Senpai to sing, but perhaps he was in great spirits this evening?  
  
  
Squinting at the figure in the growing darkness, he recognized the long thick braid that bounced with each step. _Ugh. Mozart._ He grimaced and leaned back against the wall, returning to his book once more. _What is he doing outside at this hour?_ He shrugged off the thought and sighed heavily before returning to the top of the page for what seemed like the one hundredth time.   
  
  
Within moments, his ears perked up at the sound of heavier steps outside, below the window. Again, a rhythmic crunching through the thick blanket of late fall leaves. _Senpai!_ Franz's breath caught in his throat as he looked out towards the gazebo to confirm. The wild haired silhouette was immediately identifiable, even in the dim light.

  
Tossing the book aside carelessly, Franz leapt to his feet and quickly made his way downstairs and out into the cool air of the night.  
  
  
"I'm glad you could make it" Ludwig said with a nod as Franz approached, turning his collar up against the wind. Franz smiled bashfully, thankful the red of his cheeks would mostly be masked by the darkness of the evening.  
  
  
An awkward silence fell between them as they stood in the gazebo staring at one another. Franz nervously shoved his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
  
"We need to go for a walk" Beethoven said plainly  
  
  
"Senpai it would be my pleas-" Franz began to stammer  
  
  
"So you can see it for yourself" Ludwig cut his babbling dryly  
  
  
"Oh." He swallowed the end of his sentence sheepishly with a nod. _Did you honestly think he was about to go on a walk with you?_ He berated himself, hoping Senpai was none the wiser.  
  
  
"Come" Ludwig nodded towards the path through the woods, "He went this way."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Seated on the edge of a hill, Franz could nearly make out Mozart's figure from a distance. The wind had certainly picked up and it sent a shiver down his spine. Sitting huddled in his coat on the dewy grass, he wished he had brought warmer clothes. It was late October and the winds had certainly changed. With his Senpai sitting stone like at his side Franz felt that any complaint against the weather would be registered with little sympathy. Resigned to the cold, he tucked himself in against the lapels of his coat and sat in wonder, just what had Senpai brought him to see?  
  
The swirling wind made his red curls fly wildly about, whipping his cheeks and stinging his eyes. He blinked and squinted against the irritant. He was beginning to grow impatient, whatever it was - could it not be viewed from the comfort of the indoors? And had the wind been this active but a moment ago?  
  
"Look.." Beethoven sat up suddenly, pointing towards a subtle swirling of colour that began to glow dimly against the night sky.  
  
At first, Franz could not be sure if it was simply the city lights reflecting up from the town of Otowan below, or if it were some unorthodox miracle. Squinting skeptically at the growing celestial mass, he frowned, baffled by the strange occurrence.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Beethoven hugged his knees to his chest and grinned knowingly, but did not reply.  
  
_Is this some kind of game? Did Mozart put you up to this?_  
  
Then he heard it.  
  
Sound.  
  
There was sound!  
  
A soft melody began to drift towards them.   
  
At first almost it was almost inaudible, but as it grew louder Franz identified it immediately as music.  
  
And _what_ music!

Somewhat familiar, but he could not place it. A bright piano trio with a rollicking violin, as spritely as the creator himself. It's bouncing G major melody was sweet and light hearted, so much so that it's infectious lilt made Franz smile as he buried himself against the scratchy fabric of his coat.  
  
Accompanying the colourful swirls of pinks and lilac in the sky, the trio began to liven, which in turn spurred greater activity from the astounding cosmic display. _It was Musik_.   
  
The trio rolled on light heartedly - as seemingly effortless as the colours filled the sky. It was most spectacular indeed but the most interesting part, and perhaps why his Senpai had brought him here to bear witness, was what happened next.  
  
As the melody grew more clear, so too did an image within the swirling colours.   
  
Flashes, glimpses - images of people.  
  
No one familiar to Franz - but they seemed to be happy, smiling creatures none the less. Dancing merrily in splendid finery, ladies sweeping around a grand dance floor held safely in the arms of their smartly masked suitors. Their costumes suggested Carnival or a festival of some sort.   
  
The images featured a delightful young lady with dark hair and porcelain skin. Her curls were pinned neatly under a rather flamboyant cap, she flashed a sweet smile before curtsying as the melody faded.   
  
"Are these...." Franz trailed off quietly, still transfixed on the images that lit the night sky  
  
"Memories" Ludwig finished with a nod  
  
Before Franz could utter a response, the melody had already changed to a lush duet between flute and harp. A slow, dreamy phrase that was pulsed most gently by a subdued string accompaniment, a great crescendo rising only to catch the flute before it fell softly from its delicate height.  
  
The girl from the sky did not return for this tune. This time she was replaced by the image of a small boy with rather familiar features. Bright blue eyes and a broad smile. He giggled as he plinked precociously at the keys of an ornate harpsichord. _Cheeky little fellow_ , Franz chuckled inwardly.   
  
"His son" Ludwig whispered in a low voice  
  
Franz's joy in the images was suddenly lost as he felt a pang of remorse, and perhaps some guilt for witnessing what was likely meant to be a private moment.   
  
"Forgive me Senpai but I'm not sure -" Franz shifted uncomfortably, but went still when he felt the broad hand still his wrist.   
  
"Relax - he knows. I told him."  
  
Franz swallowed nervously, dropping back down onto the grass.  
  
"Just keep watching."  
  
The pinks faded to deep purples and blue as the young boy was seemingly absorbed by the swirling clouds. Soon another young man appeared, this one a little older, accompanied by a tutor at the keyboard. His patent shoes dangled from the bench, absently swinging as his little fingers picked the keys thoughtfully, the boy couldn't have been much older than 10 years old.  
  
"I was not aware that he lived to see his son beyond knee high?" Franz whispered quietly, watching the images flash to the boy being lifted to a lap, his hands being placed on the keys just so.  
  
"He didn't" Ludwig nearly grunted  
  
"That one's mine." He added sadly, hugging his legs close, resting his chin on his knees.  
  
Franz frowned, glancing back up at the sky with a forlorn expression, the features of the man teaching the boy were unclear but Franz could only assume it was a young Ludwig guiding the tiny hands. "He's beautiful" he offered earnestly.  
  
Sitting in mutual silence, the pair watched as Mozart softly resolved the final tune, the last echoes of the melody dissipating into the thinning clouds - the bright colours now lost. The wind stilled, and the sky cleared once more revealing bright stars above. The Musik ended as peacefully as it began.  
  
"Does he do this often?" Franz finally broke the silence, seeing Mozart turning to make the long walk back to the mansion, noting his slumped posture even from  many yards away.  
  
Ludwig paused before answering  
  
"Wolf can show you memories." He said as he stood, brushing the leaves from his jeans, "But it takes a lot out of him."  
  
Ludwig stared silently out towards Mozart's location.  
  
"Come - let's go before he crosses our path." He held his hand out to Franz who gawked at him from the ground, "I can ask him to show you yours sometime."  
  
Franz froze momentarily, _Show me my own memories?_   
  
"The first time I saw Karl I couldn't believe it myself." He chuckled softly as he kicked some leaves from his path, "But the images were as clear as day."  
  
Franz listened quietly, head bowed as he followed alongside his Senpai as they made their way back to the mansion in the dark. _How could a near idiot such as Mozart be able to produce such miracles? He could summon the memories of others?_  
  
Late that night, Franz lay awake. His thoughts raced with a thousand questions, _how did Mozart know his memories? How did he know who was important in Franz's life? If he knew that....what else did he know?!_  
  
Unable to close his eyes and rest, he threw the covers aside and slipped out of bed. Pacing about in the hall, Franz sighed heavily and decided to investigate the matter for himself.   
  
Pushing the door to Wolf's bedroom quietly open, he stood on the threshold silently observing. There he lay, tucked tightly into the quilts, pink hair splayed messily on the pillow. He look rather unassuming, nothing special to note.   
  
His long lashes fluttered in his sleep, _likely dreaming._ Franz thought to himself, watching him stir. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he sighed heavily. "Well, sleep soundly Mozart..." Franz murmured sleepily as he turned to drag himself back to his own bed.   
  
"Danke" came a gentle reply - but Franz had already left.

 

 

 

 


	4. 4

 

 

Back on his familiar perch from the previous evening, Schubert found himself once again peering out his bedroom window towards the gazebo below. The same tired book, open to the same tired page. He had made little progress since last night as his mind drifted back to the swirls of Mozart's musik and the vivid images of loved ones lost.  As much as he resented that little man, he had to admit - his music was most beautiful and his ability to show one's memories is rather intriguing. What Franz wouldn't give to see some of his friends one last time...

He was suddenly shaken from his daydream by the sound of voices below.

Peering out from behind the sheer curtains he caught a flash of the wild white hair he so fondly coveted. Chewing his lip he felt a nervous twinge in his belly. _Senpai._ He frowned longingly when he realized his Senpai was not in fact alone.  
  
The childish giggle that pierced the air made him furrow his brow in consternation, _Mozart.  
  
”Do it for me then?" _ He heard Senpai's voice as he strained to eavesdrop on the secluded conversation  
  
There was a pause, followed by a heavy sigh from a clearly frustrated Ludwig. _"Then as a favour - I'll do whatever you want."_ Franz's eyebrows shot up in surprise, was Senpai....begging?  
  
_"Whatever I want?"_ Mozart's voice emphasized the upper hand, _"Are you sure about that?"_ Franz could not see his face from his vantage point, but from the saucy tone of his voice he could only imagine the suggestive grin on that smug face.  
  
Franz sneered in disgust. _Whatever Senpai wants, he should certainly not have to beg - and most especially not from that rodent._ Continuing to spy, he watched as Ludwig pulled the smaller man against himself with a stern scowl, _"I'm always serious Wolf"  
  
What I wouldn't give...._ Franz's thoughts drifted _  
  
_ Mozart laughed him off, despite being imprisoned by his wrists, _"All right - but only for you."_ he conceded as his laughter subdued. Ludwig hummed satisfactorily before releasing the delicate hands, content to have won whatever it was that he had come for.  The whole conversation was still mostly unclear to Schubert.  
  
_"Oh - but I'll take some form of payment upfront of course."_ Mozart added cheekily as he rubbed his reddened wrists.   
  
Ludwig sighed in what Franz was fairly certain was mock annoyance, before stepping close enough to bring them practically chest to chest. He stared down at Mozart's smirking face with a serious look, _"Well?"_ Mozart raised his pink eyebrows expectantly.  
  
Thumbing the pale cheeks affectionately, Ludwig's expression softened briefly. Watching intently, Franz braced himself against the window frame, leaning out as much as dared in an attempt to sneak a closer look. In that moment, he wished more than anything to trade places with that little brat. To be that close, to command his full attention. He felt a little dizzy at the thought.  
  
_Was Senpai about to -_ Franz nearly forgot to breathe as his fingers dug into the wood of the window sill. __  
  
Hurriedly, Ludwig planted an unexpectedly chaste kiss on Wolf's cheek before whispering something inaudible in his ear which made him squirm and giggle.

From the window above, Franz sighed in frustration.   
  
_Damn you Mozart._  
  
  


 

 

 _  
  
_ Later that evening, Franz had pushed the event from mind as he began his nightly routine. Whatever was between Senpai and Mozart was obviously non of his concern. He'd just have to live with that....  
  
_Brush my hair?  
  
Check.  
  
Turn down my blankets?  
  
Check.  
  
Lay out my clothes for tomorrow?  
  
Che- eh?  
  
_ His mental list was interrupted by a knock at the door.   
  
Franz narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the wooden barrier, _Who would knock on my door at this hour?  
  
_ The knock came again - this time in a little rhythmic pattern.  
  
Franz sighed, shuffling towards it but before he could reach the handle - it opened with a sudden crash making him jump in fright.  
  
"Schu-san!" Mozart burst excitedly through the doorway - waving his baton spiritedly above his head.  
  
_Oh my God._ Schubert's eyes widened in terror.   
  
"I'm here to visit you - aren't you excited?!" He leapt onto Franz's neatly made bed, sending pillows flying about, nearly knocking his evening glass of water onto the floor. "Comfy bed...." Mozart muttered to himself, kicking back and toeing his shoes off onto the floor in a heap.  
  
Watching in shock and horror as Mozart made himself at home in his own bed, Franz could barely register what was going on.   
  
”What....why....how did you?" Franz fumbled, seething with building anger, "Come on Schub - there's lots of room for you too!" Mozart ignored Schubert's obvious distress, patting the bed beside himself in invitation.   
  
Schubert's jaw slackened, _Is he for real? He just waltz's in here - gets into my bed, and now he expects me to just go with it?!  
  
_ Mozart shrugged indifferently and rested his baton against his lips thoughtfully as he hummed to himself, "It's ok - you can stand there, that's fine too." His impish grin wasn't warming Franz's reaction at all.  
  
Mozart seemed completely oblivious to Franz's shock as he continued to make himself at home.  
  
With one arm tucked casually behind his head Mozart began to wave patterns into the air above the bed as he hummed. Within moments, the baton began to elicit a soft glow and what was once his own tuneful humming soon became a whisper of a clarinet. accompanied by the swell of a string quartet.  
  
 "I love the clarinet..." Mozart mused to himself as he waved the growing swirls into a larger cloud with Franz frozen in place, stunned.  
  
Watching in disbelief as the Musik began to fill his room, Franz's fists unclenched and his twitching jaw relaxed. _  
  
Me too. _ He answered back in his mind. The clarinet quintet, Schubert was indeed aware of its beautiful melodic lines. He had admired the work, but did Mozart know that somehow?  
  
”You're lucky Lud-kun is such a good friend of yours..." Mozart continued his one sided conversation, "Because I don't normally take requests..."  
  
Franz raised his eyebrows in surprise, _Good friend?_ He felt a gentle warmness spread from his middle.   
  
"So come on, you'll see it better from here" Mozart patted the bed once more, seemingly in masterful control of his melody. This time, Franz accepted.  
  
_For Senpai._ He told himself as he sidled up beside Mozart on the narrow bed. It was almost impossible to lay back without touching him, a thought that made Franz's nose wrinkle. Mozart giggled at his awkwardness, but said nothing as Franz shifted stiffly into position on his back.  
  
The pair lay side by side watching the colours deepen and the Musik swell just as a familiar scene began to emerge out of the colourful clouds. Franz swallowed thickly, adjusting his wire frames with a shaking hand, _Oh my...._ his mind panicked.  
  
Mozart smiled lazily, feeling Franz stiffen at his side.   
  
It was a party. In a quaint home, with a large piano and guests seated all around. A young man at the keyboard and drinks flowing freely. There was even a dog that meandered through the crowd of smiling faces. People laughed and talked merrily though their conversations were muted, a young woman leaned heavily against the piano with adoring eyes.   
  
Franz blinked repeatedly in an effort to believe what he was seeing. _How could he know of these moments? This was years after he -  
  
_ "I can see it because of you." Mozart answered eerily, as if he was privy to Franz's own thoughts.  
  
_Oh God - what else has he seen or heard?  
  
_ "It looks like a fun party" He giggled softly, side glancing to gauge Schubert's reaction.   
  
"They were." He murmured, watching the images slowly blur and then fade into the swirls of colour. Wolf lowered his baton gently as the Musik petered away, the melody lowering to a gentle din and then finally evaporating all together.   
  
Laying silently beside one another, Franz struggled for something to say. Folding his hands neatly on his chest, he stared blankly up at the ceiling for once not caring about the other's proximity. Breaking the silence with a dramatic yawn, Mozart slowly gathered himself, scratching lazily under the curls of his wig - his costume still remaining from the earlier transformation.  
  
"Well.....I'm going to bed." He declared sleepily, much to Franz's surprise.  
  
_Just like that?_ He thought to himself  
  
”See you tomorrow" He said with a small smile before sliding off the bed and walking towards the door  
  
"...yes. See you tomorrow..." Franz offered back quietly, watching curiously as Wolf made his way to his own room.  
  
Staring at the door after Mozart had left, Franz frowned.   
_  
What just happened?_ He crawled under the covers, dreaming about the beautiful scene that had played out before him. _How did he do that?.....Incredible._  


 

 

 

  
  
  
Trudging back to his own bed completely exhausted, Mozart threw himself dramatically onto the covers fully clothed with a grunt. "That was a lot of work..." He whined, his words were muffled by the blankets as he lay face down.  
  
"But it was worth it, no?" A gruff voice questioned in the dark. Mozart lifted his head in surprise at the familiar voice that had answered him back. "Lud-kun!" He smiled crawling up beside him, wiggling under the covers and scooting close.  
  
In that moment Ludwig was glad for the darkness of the room, as it covered the affectionate smile that grew as Wolf nuzzled in against his chest. He draped an arm protectively over him and squeezed him close, "It's nice to do nice things for people." He murmured, burying his nose in the pink hair.  
  
"Ya, you should try it sometime" Wolf smiled against his chest, bracing himself for the customary retaliation.   
  
Hearing nothing, he chuckled in disbelief, _Lud-kun not fighting back? What is - ow!_  
  
Wolf yelped as he felt a playful pinch on his arm, followed by a remorseful squeeze, "Goodnight." Ludwig said with a sigh, "Yes...it was.." Mozart closed his eyes, drifting off peacefully in the dark.   
  
      
 

 

 

 


End file.
